The Cruel & Sad Contest
by The Cruel and Sad Contest
Summary: Si te gusta el drama, las tragedias, las venganzas, las perdidas y principalmente las cosas crueles y tristes, pasa a echarle un vistazo a este concurso organizado por Ari Veneciana Kinomoto Cullen, Catty.Rock & Isabella Masen Swan


Hola Twilighters!

(ATENCIÓN!: Pues tenemos una Beta Reader disponible para los concursantes, una vez que publiques tu One-Shot concursante, ella lo leerá y te ayudará a corregir algunas faltas de ortografia, busquenla por ese nombre (8): DiAnItA LiNdA

Nosotras Ari Veneciana Kinomoto Cullen , e Isabella Masen Swan somos unas chicas bien sadicas y crueles con respecto a los fanfics -en especial la primera y la última xD- y pss por esa razón hemos creado *redoble de tambores:

_**The Cruel and Sad Contest!**_

y ya sabemos que se preguntaran: Ari, Kati, Ana, en que consiste esta mierda?

Pues como ya dijimos, nos encantan las cosas malas y por eso creamos este contest. Nos encanta con toda el alma ver sufrir a los personajes principales _*Veánse reflejado en los fanfic de Ari, a ella le encanta matar a los personajes más queridos por todo y no le importa que la critiquen*_ nos gusta verlos retorcerse de dolor porque hicieron y/o dijeron algo indebido y muy tarde se dieron cuenta, nos maravilla verlos sufrir poco a poco hasta que ya no pueden más con el daño que les han echo que se suicidan. En resumen, queremos que nos hagan posiblemente llorar con el sufrimiento de los personajes jejeje

Bueno si quieres entrar a este concurso lee los siguientes términos:

**Reglas y Requisitos:**

**~E**l One-Shot solo debe ser con los personajes de Twilight, no de otros libros, pero si quieren inventar algún personaje, háganlo.

**~E**l mínimo de palabras a escribir es de 2.600 y máximo no tiene, así que puedes seguir hasta donde te de la pinche imaginación =D

**~E**l One-Shot tiene que estar en status "Complete" y si lo quieren seguir después como historia, pues háganlo pero cuando termine el contest, y si lo quieren seguir aún dentro del plazo del concurso no hay problema, solo que nos acomodaría que lo hicieran por separado y nos dejaran el One-Shot solito =P

**~E**l rating del One-Shot puede comenzar de K hasta M/MA, pero generalmente comienzan desde la categoría T en adelante, aunque dejaremos el nivel de maldad en sus manos escritoras.

**~H**ablando de la rating M/MA, puede haber Lime/Lemmon si quieren, no hace mal un poquito de eso o de lenguaje sucio.

**~E**l One-Shot tiene que tener alguna de estas características:

_-Depresión de algún personaje_

_-Tristeza_

_-Sarcasmo_

_-Mentiras en exceso que después dañen a alguien_

_-Promesas rotas_

_-Traición_

_-Suicidios por situaciones duras, sentimentales o amorosas *nos gustaría que usarán esa, para así hacer sufrir a otro personaje de paso*_

_-Venganzas_

_-Asesinatos_

_-Estupidez (con eso nos referimos por ejemplo que un personaje se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba al otro personaje después de que lo traiciono o ya no esta disponible o murió … o que por ejemplo hizo o comento algo y después se dio cuenta de que tan hiriente fue y ya no se pude solucionar o si se puede, etc.)_

_-Trauma emocional_

_-Violencia_

_-Violación_

_-Personaje/s oscuro, malo y posesivo (llámese personaje Dark) *Desde aquí hacia abajo es más como trabajarlo en rating M/MA, pero también se puede aplicar en otras rating si no tienen escenas de Lime/Lemmon*_

_-Personaje/s Malo, sádico, sexy, oscuro, loco e insensible (llámese personaje Evil)_

_-Personaje/s con trastorno mental *con eso nos referimos a loco, oscuro, sexy, posesivo, malo y sádico (llámese personaje Mental)_

_-Personaje/s sádico, malvado y que le guste ver sufrir (llámese personaje Sadic)_

_-Personaje/s dominante, sexy, malo, oscuro, demente y posesivo (llámese personaje Dominant)_

_-Personaje/s Imbécil, sexy, mujeriego e insensible (llámese personaje Douche *Jajaja, pero no del Douche de duchar, del Douche de insultar*)_

_-La crueldad que se les ocurra…_

**~S**olo parejas, pero pueden ser hombre/mujer, hombre/hombre o mujer/mujer, o sea que puede haber Slash y Femslash si quieren.

**~T**iene que por obligación ser de categoría Romance _*seremos unas niñas malas, pero nos gusta el romance, aunque el romance sufrido y dolido xD*_ y la otra categoría puede ser cualquiera total sabemos que será cruel el One-Shot *obviamente si, no pongan la historia en categoría Humor, pero si es que hacen una pareja de hermanos o padre e hijo, RECOMENDAMOS y damos permiso de no poner la categoría Romance entre ellos, pero no se los negamos, si les da la puta gana de querer hacer un Romance entre hermanos o padre e hijo (no sabemos, podría ser un ¿Jane/Alec o un Carlisle/Alice de ejemplo?) háganlas, están en su libertad de hacerlo =)

**~E**l One-Shot puede estar tanto como en primera persona, como en tercera persona. Si lo harán en primera persona, solo pueden haber POV's de las parejas que eligieron (de ejemplo, si eligieron un Edward/Bella, solo puede ser narrado por uno de ellos o por los dos) y si lo encuentran necesario, pueden agregarle un POV narrador.

**~U**n requisito ESCENCIAL es que usen groserías y palabrotas (jajajaja, ok no… es bromita) Si quieren usar groserías y palabrotas, Ari y Ana _*y posiblemente Kati*_ no tienen problemas en eso, ya que las dos primeras son profesionales en insultar y soltar malas palabras sin querer… y con querer (xD)

**~¡ESTO SI ES ESCENCIAL! DEFINITIVAMENTE NO AL PLAGIO, PORQUE NO NOS GUSTA ESO, ES MUY FEO ESE ACTO.** Lo que si pueden hacer, es adaptar un One-Shot cruel que se haya escrito basado en otra serie, manga, película, musicales, etc. (por ejemplo, un One-Shot de Harry Potter adaptado a Twilight que pertenezca a ustedes y si es de otro escritor, si le piden permiso esta bien, porque después no queremos reclamos a nosotras por adaptación). También se puede adaptar una película o libro a One-Shot, pero que no sea al pie de la letra. Si gustan también pueden traducir una historia, pero antes de comenzar a traducir, obviamente pídanle permiso al escritor primero y no comienzan hasta que les conteste.

**~P**edimos cuidado con la ortografía, sabemos que nadie es perfecto o que por lo menos nadie de aquí trabaje en una imprenta y tenga que corregir textos, pero tampoco es que te pongas a escribir el One-Shot como si estuvieras chateando (ejemplo: xq kero muxo!)Por lo menos respeten los acentos y los signos de exclamación lo más que puedan (. , ; : ¡! ¿? ¡¿? …)

**~C**uando hallan subido el One-Shot, deberán dejarnos el link en un MP en este perfil únicamente, para que nosotras lo agreguemos a favoritos, leamos su escrito y veamos que este todo en orden. Cuanto terminemos de revisar y tengamos la opinión general, mandaremos un MP al concursante para avisar que ha entrado al contest.

**~E**n el Summary del One-Shot tendrán que indicar que su escrito es participante del concurso, poniendo al final del Summary _"TC__S Contest" _para que no ocupe mucho espacio =)

**~E**l concursante puede participar máximo con 2 One-Shot y puede hacerse junto a otro autor, pero máximo 2 autores.

* * *

**Bases del concurso** _*esto lo deberán poner antes de comenzar con el One-Shot, en el inicio*_

**The Cruel and Sad Contest**

**Nombre del Fic: (...)**

**Autor/res: (...)**

**Categoría: Romance/**

**Link del perfil del contest: (...)**

**Pareja Elegida: (...)**

**Características elegidas: (...) **_*con esto me refiero a las características que les dimos más arriba, por ejemplo: Asesinatos, Darkella, Darkward*_

**Advertencias, recomendaciones y/o notas de autor: (...)**

**Número de palabras: (...)**

**Plazo estimado:**

**~A **partir desde hoy Martes 6 de julio del 2010 hasta el Martes 6 de septiembre de 2010 tienen para publicar sus historias, si no alcanzan por X motivo _*Ari los entiende, ella se enferma muy seguido y a veces no alcanza a terminar las cosas jejeje*_, se les darán algunos días más para terminar a los que solicitaron el aplazamiento del tiempo limite por medio de un MP con su justificación a este perfil o al perfil de Ari o Ana _*Kati no digo porque no se conecta mucho, así que a ella no jejeje*_

**Premios:**

**1er Lugar:**

**~U**n One-Shot de aproximadamente 7.500 a 8.000 palabras con la pareja favorita del ganador del premio, características que el quiera y rating que el quiera

**~L**a portada del One-Shot ganador, otra para el One-Shot de Premio y de alguna otra historia del ganador

**~P**ublicidad del ganador en Historias, Perfil, Facebook, Twitter y Myspace durante algún tiempo

_*Premios del 1er lugar, por cortesía de Ari Veneciana Kinomoto Cullen*_

**2do Lugar:**

**~U**n One-Shot de aproximadamente 5.000 a 7.000 palabras con la pareja favorita del ganador, características que el quiera y rating que el quiera

**~L**a portada del One-Shot ganador y la portada del One-Shot de Premio (y una foto editada de Twilight o una portada para otra historia del ganador)

**~P**ublicidad en Historias, Perfil y Facebook durante algún tiempo

_*Premios del 2do lugar, por contesía de Isabella Masen Swan*_

**3er Lugar:**

**~U**n One-Shot de aproximadamente 3.000 a 5.000 palabras con la pareja favorita del ganador, características que el quiera y rating que el quiera

**~L**a portada del One-Shot y la portada del One-Shot de Premio (o una foto editada de Twilight)

**~P**ublicidad en Historias y Perfil durante algún tiempo

_*Premios del 3er lugar, por cortesía de *_

**Buenooooo, eso es todo, esperamos que se animen a participar, estaremos esperando sus historias con gusto =D**

_~Atte, Ari, Kati & Ana, las chicas sádicas, vengativas y de mente perversa =)_


End file.
